Miles "Tails" Prower
"Sonic actually asked me to do something for him- I won't let him down! I WON'T GIVE UP!" - Miles "Tails" Prower thumb|250pxMiles "Tails" Prower is de sidekick en beste vriend van Sonic the Hedgehog. Hij is een 8-jarige, oranje vos met twee staarten, die hierdoor de vaardigheid beschikt om (tijdelijk) te kunnen vliegen (vandaar zijn bijnaam). Zijn echte naam is een woordgrap op 'miles per hour', wat 'mijl per uur' betekend. Hij is een van de meest herkenbare en populaire personages uit de Sonic the Hedgehog-franchise. Geschiedenis Zijn twee staarten waren gebaseerd op de kitsune, een Aziatische mythologische vos. Tails kwam als eerst voor in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 en is sindsdien in vrijwel alle opvolgers teruggekomen als Sonic's trouwe sidekick. Door zijn succes kreeg hij drie eigen spellen, Tails' Skypatrol, Tails Adventure en Tails and the Music Maker. thumb|left Persoonlijkheid Tails is bescheiden, onschuldig en vriendelijk. Ook is hij zeer intelligent en komt zijn IQ zelfs in de buurt van Dr. Eggman's. Uiterlijk Tails is in de games altijd oranje van kleur geweest met een witte vacht op zijn buik. De uiteinden van zijn twee staarten zijn ook wit en hij heeft blauwe ogen. Hij heeft drie uitstekende hoofdharen, witte handschoenen, roodwitte schoenen en is klein van postuur. In sommige incarnaties is hij echter bruin van kleur met een afwijkend vachtpatroon op zijn buik. Dit is zo in Sonic SatAM, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog en de eerste versies van de Archie Comics, waar het later is veranderd. thumb|Tails in zijn Tornado. Vliegtuigen Ondanks dat hij zelf kan vliegen bouwt Tails zijn eigen vliegtuigen die hij de Tornado-series noemt. Vaardigheden en zwaktepunten Hoewel niet zo snel als Sonic kan ook Tails hoge snelheden behalen. In tegenstelling tot Sonic kan hij wel zwemmen. Tails kan ook zijn staarten gebruiken om mee aan te vallen of tegenstanders weg te waaien. Ondanks dat spreekt Tails vaak zijn mond voorbij, is hij snel duizelig en heeft niet veel zelfvertrouwen, hoewel dit laatste in de loop der tijd is verbeterd. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Tails is in de eerste televisieserie gebaseerd op Sonic the Hedgehog pas 4,5 jaar oud. Hij geeft hier al toe zich te schamen voor zijn echte naam. Tails volgt Sonic overal waar hij heengaat en beschouwen elkaar als broers. In tegenstelling tot zijn andere incarnaties is hij niet al te slim en voedt Sonic hem op in het verloop van de serie. thumb|left|[[Sally geeft Tails de 'funny kiss' (Sonic SatAM)]] Sonic SatAM Hier is Tails al 10 jaar oud maar speelt een bijrol, aangezien hij vaak te jong is om op missies te gaan. Hij wordt ondermeer door Sonic, Sally en Bunnie opgeleid tot een volwaardige Freedom Fighter en blijkt veel talent te hebben. Ook hier beschouwen Sonic en Tails elkaar als broers. Sonic X In de meest recente televisieserie is Tails karakter parallel aan de games. Hier is hij verliefd op de alien Cosmo. Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Tails werd geboren met de naam Miles. Zijn vader en moeder waren Amadeus en Rosemary Prower. Tails werd geboren op de dag dat Dr. Robotnik Mobotropolis overnam. Zijn vader ontdekte vlak voor de geboorte van zijn zoon het complot, maar werd gerobotiseerd. Na Tails' geboorte werd ook Rosemary binnengebracht en de bedoeling was om ook haar te robotiseren. Maar vlak voordat het proces kon plaatsvinden werden Amadeus en Rosemary beiden weggestraald door de Bem, een alienras. Ze namen hen mee op hun eigen ruimteschip naar hun eigen planeet waar ze Amadeus de-robotiseerden. Terugkeren mochten ze echter niet. Hierdoor heeft Tails altijd gedacht dat zijn ouders waren omgekomen. Als baby werd hij samen met de grootste hoeveelheid kinderen meegenomen naar Knothole, waar hij eerst bij Rosie, en later bij Sally Acorn werd grootgebracht. Zijn bijnaam Tails had hij al sinds zijn 4de, dankzij zijn mysterieuze twee staarten. Toen hij oud genoeg was ging hij bij de Freedom Fighters, hoewel hij meestal uit de missies werd gelaten, omdat men hem onervaren vond. De meesten behandelden hem zelfs op latere leeftijd nog als kind. Ondanks dit was Sonic zijn grote idool. Hij was ook de enige die niet geloofde dat Sonic dood was (#20), wat inderdaad ook zo was. Sally gaf hem later eindelijk toestemming om een onderzeeër voor zichzelf te bouwen. Toch kon Tails niet vertrekken, omdat Sally Rotor streng verbood om olie aan Tails te geven, zodat hij alsnog niet kon vertrekken. De missende olie wist Tails echter van een doordrenkte zeemeeuw af te schrapen en voilà, Tails eerste solo-avontuur stond aan de deur. En dat solo-avontuur ging naar een eiland waar hij een Auto-Automaton tegenkwam van Fiona Fox. Denkend dat het de echte versie was, Tails werd verliefd op haar, maar toen Fiona een robot bleek wist Tails zich op het nippertje te redden van de dood. Vervolgens vond hij een voorradenlijst voor Robotniks onderbaas in Downunda. Voordat hij daar echter kwam, kreeg hij te maken met Octobot. Met de hulp van de Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters werd Octobot echter verslagen. Vervolgens werd met hulp van de Downunda Freedom Fighters voorkomen dat Crocbot, de onderbaas in Downunda, de voorraden met wapens en gereedschap kreeg. Tijdens zijn verblijf kreeg Tails de eerste ontmoeting met Athair en de eerste aanwijzingen over dat hij de Chosen One is. Tijdens de aanval van Mammoth Mogul op Angel Island, wordt Tails, samen met Sonic en Knuckles naar een zone gestuurd, waarvan Mammoth Mogul dacht dat ze er niet uit zouden ontsnappen. Ze wisten echter te ontsnappen dankzij Athair en Tails vocht in zijn super vorm, Turbo Tails, samen met Hyper Knuckles en Super Sonic tegen Mammoth Mogul. Samen met de andere Freedom Fighters de Chaotix, de Brotherhood of Guardians, Athair en de Ancient Walkers wisten de drie Mammoth Mogul te verslaan. Door Tails' toedoen werd de Master Emerald gecreëerd en werd Mammoth Mogul opgesloten in de Master Emerald. Vervolgens ging Tails met Sonic op reis om Ixis Naugus terug te sturen naar de Zone of Silence. Tijdens hun zoektocht beleefde hij meerdere avonturen in bijvoorbeeld het Kingdom of Mercia, dat door de High Sheriff, Robotniks onderbaas, werd geregeerd. Na gevangenneming kwamen ze erachter dat de High Sheriff eigenlijk Antoine's gerobotiseerde vader was. Ze vluchtten weg en kwamen even later Knuckles, Rob O' the Hedge en Mari-An the Echidna tegen die ze hielpen in een reddingsoperatie om de Lost Tribe of Echidnas te redden uit de High Sheriff's handen. Dit lukte en ze wisten de High Sheriff mee te nemen naar Albion, de stad waar de Lost Tribe of Echidna's hun nieuwe thuis hadden. Hier werd hij opgesloten. De volgende stop werd gemaakt in het Dragon Kingdom, waar ze de mensen van Stormtop Village hielpen. Een gehypnotiseerde Monkey Khan moest worden bevochten en samen wisten ze hem te verslaan. De Iron Queen, die voor de hypnotisatie verantwoordelijk was, en de Iron King waren ook geen probleem en ze vertrokken weer. Hun volgende stop was in Downunda waar ze een nieuw gehypnotiseerd individu moesten helpen: Duck “Bill” Platypus. Het bleek dat Crocbot hem had gehypnotiseerd. Samen met wilde vogelbekdieren viel hij zijn oude kameraden, de Downunda Freedom Fighters, aan. Sonic en Tails speelden beiden een grote rol in het bevrijden van Bill uit Crocbots controle. De volgende stop was in Sand-Blast City, waar een overenthousiaste fan van Sonic en leider van een groep Freedom Fighters, Jack Rabbit , Sonic en Tails gevangen hield, omdat hij ze gewoonweg bij hen wilde hebben. Na ontsnapping lieten Sonic en Tails Sand-Blast City voor wat het was. En toen, na lang zoeken, kwamen ze eindelijk Ixis Naugus tegen. Met de hulp van de uitvinder van de Power Rings, Nate Morgan, en een vriendelijke Yeti, Eddy, wisten ze Ixis Naugus eindelijk terug te sturen naar de Zone of Silence. Jammer genoeg overleefde Eddy het niet. De twee keerden samen met Nate Morgan naar Knothole, alleen maar om midden in nieuwe problemen te komen. Alle gevangenen, waaronder de Destructix, Drago Wolf, Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg, Nack the Weasel en Snively , waren vrijgebroken en waren onder leiding van Snively en Kodos de nieuwe tegenstanders. En nadat ook deze vijanden waren verslagen, was het de terugkeer van Robotnik die alles op zijn kop zette. De Knothole Freedom Fighters kwamen er al snel achter dat het helemaal niet Robotnik was, maar Robo-Robotnik, een andere versie van Robotnik uit een andere dimensie. In zijn dimensie was Robo-Robotnik van zijn Sonic af en toen hij zag dat het in Sonics dimensie precies andersom was gegaan, kwam hij naar deze dimensie om het gat in beiden levens op te vullen. Hij wist bijna Tails en de rest van de Freedom Fighters te doden, maar ze wisten op de nipper te ontsnappen... zonder Robo-Robotnik echt te verslaan. Robo-Robotnik nam Mobotropolis weer over en opnieuw moest iedereen naar Knothole om te schuilen voor Robo-Robotnik. Robo-Robotnik werd in deze tijd steeds moeilijker te verslaan. Elk levend wezen, boom, dier, mens, dat hij aanraakte veranderde in een robot. Bovendien liet Snively zich vrijwillig robotiseren. Deze chaotische boel stopte in een klap toen Sonic, Tails, Eggman (Robo-Robotnik) en Snively tijdens een gevecht omhoog werden gestraald door de Bem, een alienras. Hier werden de rollen omgedraaid. Sonic en Tails werden gerobotiseerd en Eggman en Snively gede-robotiseerd. Wie zou verliezen, zou blijven zoals hij was. Sonic en Tails wonnen en werden gede-robotiseerd. Eggman en Snively bleven ook gede-robotiseerd en samen werden ze teruggestraald naar de aarde. Maar behalve Eggman begon Mammoth Mogul ook weer krachtiger te worden. Hij vermoorde de Ancient Walkers bijna en verplaatste de echte Tails met een neppe. Alleen Mogul wist dit. Zelfs de neppe Tails dacht dat hij de echte was. Het duurde drie maanden lang, voordat Sonic en de neppe Tails erachter kwamen en na een kort gevecht met Mammoth Mogul werd de echte Tails bevrijdt. De neppe verdween en is sindsdien nooit meer gezien. In de tijd hierna kwam Tails veel vijanden tegen. Hij zou in de missie meedoen waarbij enkele raketten onschadelijk werden gemaakt. Hij zou eveneens, net als het overgrote deel van Knothole zien hoe Sally en Sonic hun verkering verbreken. Ook zou hij aanwezig zijn wanneer Amy een officiële Freedom Fighter werd. Vlak hierna kwam Tails opnieuw tegenover Mammoth Mogul te staan. Hij had genoeg kracht verzameld om alle dimensies te vernietigen. Toen elke Tails van elke dimensie bij elkaar in een lichaam kwamen kwam het tot een kort gevecht tussen Mammoth Mogul en de nieuwe supervorm van Tails, Titan Tails. Titan Tails versloeg niet alleen Mammoth Mogul, maar herstelde ook alle schade door Mogul aangericht in andere dimensies. Hij zou zich hier later niks van herinneren, evenals Sonic die dit alles ook zag. Hierna zou Tails meemaken dat Snively bij de Freedom Fighters ging. Vlak daarna moesten de Freedom Fighters Mina Mongoose beschermen tegen Heavy en Bomb. Tails was aanwezig op het huwelijk van Sally met Patch, die zich voordeed als Antoine. Na ontdekking werd het huwelijk snel verbroken. Hierna stond Tails tegenover de Metal Sonic Troopers, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, Croctobot en Scourge the Hedgehog, vlak achter elkaar. Nieuwe vijanden, zoals de Destructix kwamen aanzetten. Deze werden verslagen, maar niemand kon voorkomen dat het gebruik van de Sword of Acorns niet alleen de Ancient Walkers de genadeslag gaf, maar Mammoth Mogul en Ixis Naugus opnieuw bevrijdde. De twee laatsten vochten eerst tegen elkaar, maar toen ze er achter kwamen dat ze aan dezelfde kant stonden, keerden ze zich gezamenlijk, met de Destructix en de Arachne tegen de Freedom Fighters. Alleen via Sir Connery's opoffering werd alles goed gebracht. Sir Connery overleefde het zelf niet. Een tijd later zou Tails zijn net nieuw ontwikkelde Extreme Gear uittesten samen met Sonic en Knuckles om de Babylon Rogues tegen te houden in de vernieling van Knothole. In de tijd dat Fiona en Sonic een stel waren, kwam Tails erachter dat Fiona stiekem ook met Scourge, Sonics anti-zelf uitging. Fiona ging met Scourge bij de Destructix, werkend voor Dr. Finitevus. Tails vertelde niks door, bang voor Sonics reactie. Een geheel nieuwe vijand dook op: A.D.A.M., een virus in elke zin van het woord. Hij was per ongeluk gemaakt door Dr. Eggman en had tijdelijk Eggman's bevelen opgevolgd. Toen de tijd rijp was nam de controle zelf in handen en ving beiden Shadow en Tails. Door de enorme kracht van de supervormen waar hij ze in veranderde, haalde hij alle Chaos Emeralds uit het universum. Eggman stond hulpeloos, terwijl hij toekeek hoe Sonic als Super Sonic A.D.A.M. bevocht. Ongelukkigerwijs veranderde A.D.A.M. zelf ook in een supervorm. Eggman maakte Turbo Tails, handelend als de Chosen One, en Super Shadow vrij en deze stuurden alle Chaos Emeralds naar de Zone of Silence. Hiermee begon the “Great Harmony”. A.D.A.M. werd verslagen nadat Tommy Turtle, die in principe degene was die A.D.A.M. gebruikte als lichaam, controle over zijn eigen lichaam terugwon en toeliet om de Egg Fleet op hem te schieten. Hiermee vernietigde hij echter niet alleen A.D.A.M., maar ook zichzelf. thumb|Tails op zijn Extreme Gear thumb|left|275px|Tails vs. Sonic in de Archie Comics. Later werd Tails eindelijk herenigd met zijn ouders. Vlak hier op volgend gebeurden er dingen die Tails leven minder maakten. Het begon met het vertrek van Fiona. Toen Sonic eindelijk achter Fiona's ware aard kwam, probeerde Tails haar over te halen niet met Scourge weg te gaan. Hij viel zelf namelijk ook op Fiona. Na wat zoet gepraat werd Tails neergeslagen door Fiona. Vervolgens zette zijn vader een burgeroorlog op touw met de bedoeling om de koning af te zetten en een republiek in te stellen. Tails koos de kant van zijn vader, terwijl Sonic de andere kant koos. Nadat Tails' vader in de gevangenis werd gezet, probeerden Tails en zijn moeder hem te bevrijden. Tijdens de bevrijding probeerde Sonic hen tegen te houden, wat resulteerde in een gevecht met Sonic en Tails. Na wat gevecht en wat gepraat, kwam Sonic erachter dat het Tails meer om Fiona ging dan om zijn vader. Tails kon het niet uitstaan dat Sonic uitging met degene waar hij op verliefd was. Snel maakten Sonic en Tails het goed en na terug te keren naar het paleis, waar Tails' vader de koning confronteerde in een duel. In het paleis aangekomen vonden ze echter een tevreden vader en koning. Een compromis was gesloten en iedereen was tevreden. Nog geen paar dagen later kwam een nog sterkere vijand opzetten: Enerjak. Tails speelde geen rol in dit gevecht. Maar in het volgende gevecht deed hij weer mee, maar als gehersenspoelde tegenstander. Mammoth Mogul had in Tails, tijdens zijn gevangenschap, een apparaatje geïnstalleerd dat hem de mogelijkheid gaf het gehele lichaam en Tails' gehele gedachtengang over te nemen. Dit gold ook voor de net gearriveerde Mina Mongoose en voor Mighty the Armadillo. Ze confronteerden Sonic en vochten even met hem en Ash Mongoose voordat ze naar de gevangenis renden, waar Mammoth Mogul gevangen zat. Daar aangekomen beval Mammoth Mogul Sonic om hem een Chaos Emerald te geven die op dit moment zich ergens in het kasteel bevond. Ondertussen werd Tails de lucht ingestuurd om alsmaar omhoog te vliegen, en op een gegeven moment te stoppen, waardoor hij te pletter zou vallen. Hetzelfde gold voor Mina Mongoose die over het water rende, totdat Mina Mongoose de opdracht kreeg om te stoppen en zou verdrinken. Mighty ging op zijn beurt naar Eggman's stad, waar hij uiteindelijk zou worden geëlimineerd door de robots. Ze zouden alleen worden gered als Sonic op tijd de Chaos Emerald zou brengen. Ondanks NICOLE 's pogingen om Sonic te stoppen, lukte het Ash en Sonic om op tijd de Chaos Emerald bij Mammoth Mogul te brengen. Tails vloog weer naar beneden, Mighty verliet de stad weer en Mina Mongoose rende weer terug. Maar daar tegenover stond het feit dat Mammoth Mogul, samen met Nack, Bean, Bark en Ixis Naugus ontsnapte. In het verslaan van de Suppression Squad had Tails een tamelijk kleine rol. In het verslaan van Dr. Eggman in het laatste gevecht, speelde hij een tamelijk grote rol. In het verslaan van het Iron Dominion speelde hij een veel grotere rol. Hij, Sonic, Monkey Khan en Sally vertrokken naar het Dragon Kingdom om de vier clans de banden te laten breken met de Iron Queen. Ze slaagden hierin en nu de Iron Queen niet meer werd gesteund door de vier ninja-clans werd ook zij verslagen. Nieuwe problemen staken op toen hij Antoine en Bunnie vergezelde op hun huwelijksreis naar Cacoa Island. Na te zijn aangevallen door Speedy, een belangrijk lid van de Battle Bird Armada, wist hij op het nippertje te ontkomen. Vervolgens ging hij naar zijn Sea Fox, zijn onderzeeër waarmee hij, Antoine en Bunnie op het eiland waren gekomen. Maar ook onder water werd hij niet met rust gelaten en aangevallen door een stel andere onderzeeërs. Hij wist ze voor het grootste deel te vernietigen, maar zijn eigen onderzeeër had te veel schade om onder water te blijven. Hij was gedwongen om boven water te komen. Sonic the Comic In de Britse stripserie heeft Tails een minder onschuldige persoonlijkheid en beleeft hij vaak solo-avonturen. Vrienden en vijanden Vrienden in de games: *Sonic the Hedgehog (beste vriend en sidekick) *Amy Rose (beste vriendin) *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Wave the Swallow (rivaal) *Blade the Hedgehog (vriendschappelijke rivaal) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Big the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo Vrienden en familie in spin-off series (vrienden uit games niet meegerekend): *Sally Acorn (tante-figuur) *Bunnie Rabbot (tante-figuur) *Antoine D'Coolette *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE *Dulcy *Cosmo (liefde in Sonic X, op het eind overleden) *Mina Mongoose (mogelijke toekomstige vrouw) *Amadeus Prower (vader) *Rosemary Prower (moeder) *Rosie Prower (tante, mogelijk overleden) *Merlin Prower (oom) *Melody Prower (zus) *Skye Prower (neefje) *Tonoose the Fox (oom van zijn buurman) *Downunda Freedom Fighters **Barby Koala (voormalige liefdesinteresse, geretconned) Vijanden: *Dr. Eggman/Dr. Robonik *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Fang the Sniper *Mammoth Mogul (aartsvijand) *Fiona Fox (eenzijdige liefde van zijn kant) *Suppression Squad *Scratch & Grounder *Coconuts *Snively *Destructix *Ixis Naugus *Iron Dominion *Blade the Hedgehog (vriendschappelijke rivaal) *Wave the Swallow (rivaal) Galerij met games waar Tails in voorkomt Bestand:Tails 1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Bestand:Tails 67.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Bestand:Tailsadv.png|''Tails Adventure'' Bestand:Tails-11.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Bestand:TailsHeroes.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Bestand:TailsBattleFight.png|''Sonic Battle'' Bestand:Sidekicks.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Bestand:Tails Shadow.jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog (game)'' Bestand:Tailschannel.png|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:-sonic-riders-tails2D.jpg|''Sonic Riders'' Bestand:TailsRiders.png|''Sonic Riders'' Bestand:Tails Rush Adventure.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Bestand:Tails 31.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen'' Bestand:TailsZG.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Bestand:Tails.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Categorie:Helden Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (televisieserie) Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (televisieserie) Categorie:Personage uit Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Categorie:Freedom Fighter Categorie:Personage uit Sonic X Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Comic Tails (Week 4) Categorie:Vossen de:Miles "Tails" Prower en:Miles "Tails" Prower es:Miles "Tails" Prower fr:Miles "Tails" Prower it:Miles Tails Prower ja:マイルス "テイルス" パウアー pl:Miles "Tails" Prower ru:Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр Categorie:Karakters